Heat Stroke
by MasterMind 16X
Summary: Melia, Riki, and Shulk are traveling through Makna Forest, looking for food, when Melia starts acting a bit funny. Takes place after both Riki and Melia join the party. One-shot. No pairings.


Yeah, Xenoblade Chronicles needs more FanFictions, so here's a one-shot about Melia and Shulk. I got this idea from the after battle quote where Riki asks Shulk and Melia if they saw him do well and Melia says something along the lines of: Of course we did, you darling thing. Who's a brave little Nopon? Shulk then asks Melia if she's feeling alright. So, anyway here's the story:

It was a hot day in Makna Forest, and Riki, Shulk, and Melia were out looking for food. Riki, accustomed to the heat as he was, suffered no problems. Shulk, from Colony 9, wasn't doing as well. Melia, however, was struggling the most. Her home at Eryth Sea was not only very cool, but Alcamoth itself was cooled by High Entia technology. As a direct result, Melia was suffering a mild form of heat stroke and was somewhat delirious. She was still in control of herself, and for the most part could still think and function reasonably well. Riki, as hungry as he was, didn't notice anything. Shulk thought that Melia was struggling but didn't want to risk getting slapped in the face again (he wasn't quite over that, though he wouldn't hold it over her head). So, Melia just trudged along, getting worse and worse as the group traveled. After fighting what seemed like the 900th Makna Ferris Riki asked the others if he did well. Melia, in her state of delirium, replied and said " Of course you did, you darling thing. Who's a brave little Nopon?"

Shulk, now genuinely worried about his new friend, asked "Uh, Melia, are you feeling alright?"

Melia, in her current state, replied and said "I am fine, Shulk. Do not worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but you seem a bit off. Is the heat maybe getting to you?"

"Riki think Melly need rest now," Riki said.

"I agree. Melia, please rest. We can stop here, in the shade, and take a break for a bit," Shulk said. "I could certainly use a break."

"No, I am fine. I can keep going. Let us hurry onwards," Melia replied.

Shulk sighed and shrugged at Riki. They then continued traveling, eventually finding a large fruit tree. Riki jumped up the tree to get the fruit. Shulk looked over at Melia. Melia looked very light-headed. Melia swayed, and fainted. Shulk managed to catch her right before she hit the ground, but she was out. "Riki!" Shulk yelled.

The little Nopon Heropon jumped down from the tree. "What Shulk need?"

Riki then saw Melia unconscious and asked "What wrong with Melly?"

Shulk told Riki that he thought that Melia was suffering from heat stroke, and that she needed to be cooled down. Riki offered to use his Freezinate art to cool her off, but Shulk said that cooling her down too quickly might do her more harm than good, and that arts were supposed to be used in battle, unless they were healing arts. Shulk told Riki to go find some water. Riki ran off in search of water, seeming to have forgotten his hunger at the moment. Shulk turned to Melia, who was still out. She was wearing fairly thick clothing, and a very large cape. Shulk knew he had to get some of this excess clothing off of her, but was afraid of being slapped again. After a moments hesitation he decided that if it meant Melia's safety, then he would risk the side of his face. Shulk took off Melia's gloves, then her cape, then he removed her boots. She was wearing a kind of external corset thing, and Shulk removed that as well. He tried to preserve her modesty, and he was pretty sure he did a good job; only her arms and lower legs were any more revealed than before.

Riki returned with the water, which Shulk slowly trickled into Melia's mouth. Melia, after a while, woke up. She looked around and asked "What happened?"

"Sorry, Melia, but you fainted from heat stroke. We had to cool you down, and taking off your heavy outer layers of clothing was the easiest and most effective way to do so. You're not better yet, so don't even think about getting up and trying to keep going," Shulk said.

"Melly needs to rest! Melly stay here and rest. Heropon Riki will protect Melly until she is all better!" Riki said.

"I-I do not know what to say. Thank you for your kindness," Melia said.

"Melia, you're a member of our group now, and you're our friend. We're not going to let you drive yourself to the point of almost killing yourself. We're going to watch out for you; just as we hope you will in turn watch out for us," Shulk said.

Melia blushed.

Author's Note:

Yep, wrote a story. It's a one shot that I wrote rather hastily, sorry if it's garbage. If anyone likes my writing style and wants me to write more, leave a review or PM me some prompts and ideas and I'll turn them into stories when I'm not busy working on my other FanFiction, Alliance, or some other type of work.


End file.
